fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Znajdź zwierzę i przybądź z nim
Totalna Porażka: W Lesie - Odcinek 4 Chris stoi przed laskiem Chris:Ubiegło w Totalnej Porażce: W Lesie.Nasi zawodnicy poznali nowego zawodnika Sama,kótry dołączył do zwycięskiej Drużyny.A ich zadanie była to wojna w domkach na drzewie.Znów przerała Drużyna Straych drzew,a dla nopwości Drużyna Zabójczych Kleszczy wygrała i wyrała też Sama.Na ceremoni miała wypaść Jo,ale Dj chciał wypaść więc wupadł.Czy Jo sie zemści na chłopakch ze swojej Druzyny?Jakie będzie zadanie?Kto zostanie wylany?Żeby się tego dowiedzieć czytajcie dzisiejszy odcinek Totalnej Porażki: W Lesie!!!!!!!!! Domek http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg Wszyscy w domku byli zajęci Lightning robił pompki,aSam i Cody grali na kosnoli,Heather i Dawn medytopwały bo Dawn ją na to namówiła,a Anna Maria układała sobie fryzurę Lightning:290..291..292..293..294..295..296..297..298..299.300.I koniec Cody:Dlaczego ty to robiłeś Lightning:O siebie trzeba dbać Sam:Ale to nie ważne Lightning:Grrrr! ' ' ' Lightning:Ale tanten Dj mógł z nami zostać i byśmy mieli większe sznasę na wygraną Hetaher wstaje z podłgoi wraz z Dawn Heather:Ale Dj był to wielki mięczak Sam:Ale był fajnym kolegą Heather:Ale mógł sprowadzić na nas nieszczęście Dawn:Heather ma rację Anna Maria:A od kiedy się zgadzasz z Heather? ' ' Heather:Teraz jest jedynie ważna wygrana Reszta:Tak http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg Cała Drużyna miała napętą atmosferę Jo:Wy palanty jak mogliście na mnie zagłosować?! Noah:Noramalnie Jo:Zobaczysz pożałujesz tego mały cwaniaku ' ' ' ' Jo:Ja wam tego nie odpuszczę Noah:Mów sobie co chcesz Scott:No właśnie ' Brick:Jak dziś pzrgeramy chyba wiadomo kto dziś wypadnie Jo:Napewno nie ja Brick:Nie bądź tego taka pewna Jo Scott:No właśnie Noah:Ale dziś się naprawdę pzrekonamy kto ma wypaść.Ja idę z tego domku Noah wychodzi z domku,ale nie zauważył wcześniej,ze Scott zabrał mu Totemik ' http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg Mieli badzo obrą atmosferę Katie:Już się nie mogę doczkeac rozłączenia Drużyn Sadie:Kurcze ja też Zoey:Ale to jeszcze parę odcinków Alejandro:I dla tego będziemy działać tk,zebyśmy wygyrwali cały czas lub będziemy na drugim miejscu ' ' Cameron:Każdy w mojej dzielnicy mówił,zę nigdy nie dojdę do rozłaki,a jednak mogę Mike:Cam pamiętasz nasz plan Zoey:Jaki plan? Mike:Żaden Cameron:Pamiętam Zoey:Wtajemniczcie mnie w to Mike:Nie możemy Cameron:No właśnie Zoey:Och Zoey odchodzi do Alejandro,z którym się całuje Plac główny http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg Chris:Witam was gracze Alejandro:Jakie dziś dasz nam zadanie? Chris:Zadanie na pocztęk dostaniecie ode mnie to Chef przyjerzdża ciężarówką i daje zawodnikom tylko trzy plecaki Heather:Plecaki?A po co one nam są potzrebne? Chris:Dowiesz sie w zadaniu Sadie:A powiesz nam to wyzwanie Chris:Dobra.Waszym zadaniem jest złapać zwierze Dawn:Ale nie bedziemy ich mordować Chris:Nie.Po tym jak złapiecie zwierze w sidła to macie mi go przyprowadzić do mnie.Ostatnia Drużyna pójdzie na ceremonię,a pierwsza i druga Drużyna dostaną nagrodę w postaci biletu do kina Zawodnicy:Hura! ' ' Chris:Aha i ten no zapomniałem dziś dwie osoby wylecą z gry Zawodnicy:O_____O Katie:O nie ' ' Chris:Macie na to cały dzień bo sprowadziliśmy tam takie dzikie zwierzęta,ze lepiej o nich nie mówić.Żartuje macie na to 5 godzin od teraz Zadanie,las http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg Ta Drużyna rozglądała się bardzo dobrze Hetaher:Słuchajcie mam plan Restza:Jaki? Heather:Dawn zacznij medytować i znajdź zwiezę Dawn:Mogę spróbować Lightning:Bardzod obry plan generale Heather:Grrr.Nie mów do mnie generale! Ligthning:Spoko luz ' ' ' Anna Maria:No to tajemnicza zaczynaj swoją medytacje Dawn:Dobrze Dawn usiadła na kłodzie gdzie zaczeła medytować Anna Maria:Ale szybko Dawn:Nie pozwalacie mi się skupić Heather:Dobra cicho już! Dawn po 5 minutach skończyła medytować Dawn:Najbliższe zwierze jest za nami Reszta;Że co?! Cała Drużyna Zabójczych Kleszczy się odwraca i widzi wnerwionego Dzika Hetaher:Na drzewo! Wszyscy weszli na drzewo,a tka właściwie to mieli szczęście,zę zdożyli wejść an drzewo http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg Nadal u nich trwała napięta atmosfera Noah:Ty masz szczęście Jo Jo:Gdyby nie tanten mięśniak to bym neiwiem co zrobiła,ale tego Dj'a nie nawidzę ' ' Brick:Ciekawi mnie na jakie zwierzę natrafimy Scott:Pewnie na wiewiorkę Jo:Oby Noah:Ale wiecie,ze one są szybkie, i że mieszkają na drzewach Jo:To wiemy Noah:I będzie trudno nam ją złapać Brick:Ale nie dla mnie ' Nagle wąż popełznął przed ich noagmi Jo:Łapać tego węża! Noah:Przynajmniej będzie łątwy do złapania Cała Drużyna pobiegła za wężem http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg Cała Drużyna szła zawarta i gotowa na wszystko Cameron:Mam nadzieję,że nie będe musiał biegać Katie:Ja nie lubię biegać wraz z Sadie Sadie:No właśnie ' ' Zoey:Kotku Alejandro:Co mój cukiereczku? Zoey:Ale jak pzrgeramy to chyba nie wypadnę Alejandro:Puki aj jestem nie groźna ci jest eliminacja Zoey:To super ' ' Zoey:Patrzcie ślimak Cameron:Ja go nie wezmę Alejandro:To aj go wezmę Alejandro wziął slimaka,ale ten mu ucieka http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg Cała Drużyna siedząca na drzewie obmyślała plan jak złapać dzika Heather:Moze Lightnign i Dawn po niego zejdą Dawn:Ja mogę z nim pogadać Anna Maria:Ta i co jeszcze? Dawn:Anno Mario ty mi nie ufasz Anna Maria:Ja tutaj ufam tylko sobie Lightning:Uwaga Ligthning schodzi na dół z ta wróżką Dawn i Lightning zeszli z drzewa i podeszli wolnym krokiem do Dzika Dawn:Spokojnie mały my cię nie chcęmy skrzywdzić Lightning:Tak jest Dzik jednak im uwierzył i podszedł do nich jak jakiś mały szczeniaczek Dawn:Dobra schodzice Sam:Super,że wygramy zadanie znowu Cała Drużyna zeszła z Dzrewa i pędem pobiegli do Chrisa http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg Już byli blisko złapania węża gdy nagle Jo:Ała!!!! Całą Drużyna udeżyła gałąź Jo:Nie możemy dziś znowu pzrgerać Noah:Ale pogudź sie z tym Scott:No właśnie ' Nagle Jo szybko biegnie by złapać węża i się jej to udał''o Jo:Szybko do Chrisa! Brick:Wreście wygramy! '' ''Cała Drużyna wraz z wężem pobiegła od Chrisa http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg Alejandro na samo szczęścia złapał slimaka i zawiązał go liściem Alejandro:teraz nam nie ucieknie Katie:I dziś znów wygramy łiiiiiiii!!!!! Sadie:To bedzie czad Zoey:Dobra śpieszmy się bo inni mogli już tam być Cameron:Zoey ma rację Mike:Właśnie Cała Drużyna pobiegła do Chrisa U Chrisa,meta Chris nerwowo odliczał ostatnie minuty gdy nagle Chris:Wow tego się nie spodziewałem,że Drużyna Starych Drzew wygra zadanie Drużyna Starych Drzew:Hura!!!!! ' ' ' ' Po chwili ostatnie Drużyny przybiegły na metę http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/6/66/Dru%C5%BCyna_Zab%C3%B3jczych_Kleszczy.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/9/9d/Dru%C5%BCyna_Starych_Drzew.jpg http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg Chris:No więc remis,ale najpierw pokażcie co tam amcie Hetaher:Moja Drużyna ma Dzika Alejandro:A moja ślimaka Alejandro odwija liść,a tam nic nie ma Alejandro:O______O Chris:Więc nie ma remisu.A drugie miejsce dal Drużyny Zabójczych Kleszczy.Drużyno Najlepszych Zwierząt idzcie się naradzić kogo chcecie wyeliminować dziś,a jak mówiełm głosujecie na dwie osoby Przed ceremonią http://images.wikia.com/wtp-fanfiction/images/a/a5/Dru%C5%BCyna_Najlepszych_zwierz%C4%85t.jpg ' ' ' ' ' ' Ceremonia zawodnicy czeali na ogłoszenie wyników Chris:Więc 3 jabłka otrzymują dziś #Zoey #Mike #Cameron .A ostatnie jabłko tego wieczoru dla ..... ..... ..... ..... ..... ..... ..... ..... ..... ..... ..... ..... ...... ..... Alejandro!!! Alejandro:Tak! Chris:Katie i Sadie wypadcie z gry Katie:No nareście Chris:Ale to dziwne bo miałyście aż po 6 głosów Katie:Bo głosowałyśmy na siebie Chris:To super.Idzcie do limuzyny Katie i Sadie odjcechły limuzyn do domu Chris:I tak skończył się 4 odcinek Totalnej Porażki: W Lesie.Kto będzie następny?Zebys ię tego dowiedzieć czytajcie następny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: W Lesie!!!!!!!! Bonusowy klip Katie i Sadie siedzą w limuyzynie jedząc landrynki Katie:No to nawet dobzre,ze odchodzimy z tego show Sadie:Masz rację,ale wyszłysmy chyba na głupie Katie:Czemu? Sadie:Bo głosowałyśmy na siebie Katie Katie:No fakt